Mouse Party (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Mouse Party" Season 1, episode 7, 7th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? / Pip and Pop Avoid Popping / Tutter Joins In Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh, hi. You're just in time. It's so good to see you. Come on in. Bear: Ooh, you smell like honey, or do you smell this sweet all the time? Pip: Okay, Bear! Pop: We'll be careful. Pip: Yeah. And we'll be... Pip and Pop: Very quiet. (both duck down) Bear talks about birthdays and What Do You Think? {The word "Birthdays" appears below.} Bear: How old are you, anyway? You look like you might be... (glares at the lens) four? Or five? Or six? Or more? Or maybe it's even your birthday today. Tutter's Situation / When I'm Older Tutter When I'm older It'll be so great I can hardly, hardly wait Till I'm older It's gonna be so neat To learn to tie my shoes On my own two feet Folks will stop and stare When they see the grown-up clothes I wear I'm gonna learn to cook, yeah Read the recipes from a book What a feelin' it'll be To write my name myself For the whole world to see When I'm older Tutter, Bear, Pip and Pop It'll be so great I / he can hardly, hardly wait Tutter (with Bear, Pip and Pop) Till I'm older I'll stay up late at night (Late at night!) Use a computer, I just might (He just might!) Maybe someday, someday soon I'll be the very first Tutter, Bear, Pip and Pop Mouse on the moon Tutter When I'm older Tutter, Bear, Pip and Pop It'll be so great I / he can hardly, hardly wait Tutter Yeah When I'm older Tutter, Bear, Pip and Pop It'll be so great I / he can hardly, hardly, hardly wait Tutter (with Bear, Pip and Pop) Till I'm older (He's gonna be older) Yeah, when I'm older (So much older Ohhhhhh, gonna be so much older (He's gonna be older) Older, older, older (So much older) Gonna be so much older, Bear! Yeah! (He's gonna be older) Tutter When I'm older. Tutter: Too much to do. I have my whole life in front of me! Treelo's Present Bear: Treelo's so excited about Tutter's birthday that he wishes it was his birthday too. Has that ever happened to you? Birthday Gathering / Tutter Arrives Bear: Well, Tutter, what is the best part of your birthday? Tutter: All my friends, Bear. All my friends. Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls) Bear: Um, hey, Luna, when is your birthday? Luna: Me? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: I'm too old to remember, Bear. It seems like I've just always been up here lighting up the sky. Bear: By the way, If Today is your birthday... (Treelo, Ojo, Tutter and Pip and Pop popping up with confetti and balloons flying around.) All: Surprise! Tutter: Bye. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts